


How Dare They

by MosaicCreme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme
Summary: This is an original poem of my reflections on the state of the world, particularly the USA. It's not fanfiction, and perhaps it doesn't really belong here, but I wanted to share it anyway.
Kudos: 4





	How Dare They

**How Dare They**

_**By Holly L. Paine 12/23/2019** _

How dare they?

How dare they tell you what you can or cannot do

What you can or can’t be

How dare they judge your worth  _ by the color of your skin _

Or what you have

Or  _ don’t _ have

Between your legs

How dare they?

How dare they assume your intelligence based off of your income

Or the way you make money to survive

In a world which values cash above all else

How dare they consider you to be less than

Because you can’t walk

Can’t talk

Can’t see

Or hear

Or think the way they do

How. Dare. They?

How dare they strip you of your dignity

Your clothes

Your home

Your  _ everything _

Only to put you in a cage and call it  _ patriotic _

Then treat you worse than livestock

Watch you die after being beaten, starved

Raped

Or simply denied basic medical care after you caught

The  _ flu _

In a world we call ‘ _ first _ ’

In a world that could’ve prevented it with a simple shot

A vaccine in the arm they didn’t think you were deserving of

Because you didn’t follow their rules

While trying to find a  _ better life _ for you and 

_ For your kids _

How. Dare. They?

How dare they say you can’t eat because you can’t afford to buy the food yourself all the while there is a pill on the market that people can swallow

_ To turn their shit gold _

Before they flush it down the toilet

With clean, running water

That so many people on Earth don’t have access to

How. Dare. They?

How dare they criticize you for being uneducated

And then take money  _ away _ from the public school system

And then charge insane rates to go to college while offering you loans building interest which you can never write off

_ Never pay off _

Only to be told your degree  _ isn’t good enough _ to get the job you dreamed about

How dare they?

How dare they brutalize you

Murder you

Condemn you to their hell

Because their god is not  _ your _ god

Or because you’re a man who  _ loves _ other men

While they sit in church

And gossip about their neighbors

Then go home to drink to excess

Cheat on their spouses

_ Molest _ their children

How

Dare

They

How dare they?

  
  
  



End file.
